


Useless General Hux

by Huxy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crying, Dacryphilia, Happy Ending, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huxy/pseuds/Huxy
Summary: Kylo Ren often went out of his way to make the life of General Hux more difficult. Ren usually enjoys making Hux upset but, when he goes to far he realizes that he can get an even better reaction. It almost makes him feel bad.





	Useless General Hux

Kylo Ren often went out of his way to make the life of General Hux more difficult. Ren usually enjoys making Hux upset but, when he goes to far he realizes that he can get an even better reaction. It almost makes him feel bad.

 

Kylo Ren knew not to jeer at Hux in front of high ranking officers but he hated waiting. Kylo Ren without mask walked behind Hux, "Have you failed the First Order again?" Hux knew better than to ask him if the girl had beat him again so he shook his head, "No, I have had great success hunting down remaining Rebellion fleets." Kylo Ren nearly frowned, "Alright, have they been eradicated?" Hux said with confidence, "No, not yet." Ren scoffed, "Useless." Hux frowned and whispered, "Don't you have better things to do, Ren?" Ren shook his head, "You can't even blow up a simple fleet? Not even your best-" Hux cut him off, "Stop." Ren smiled as he saw Hux's eyes become glassy. Hux walked in a different direction to make sure he was as far as way as possible from Ren.

Later during that same day Ren was interrupted by Hux. "Ren, a whole fleet of resistance fighters were wiped out, they are only attached by a string," Hux had a smile brighter than any star, he thought Ren couldn't mock him for this. Kylo Ren grinned and faced him, "Well, at least you are useful for something, I began to think that you did not do much here. Sometimes I wonder why you are even a general. Your plans rarely work, you aren't even force sensitive and, your bloodline is to say the least uninteresting." Hux's smile faded, "I make all military plans! Without me, well the First Order would be ruble." Ren laughed, "Do you really believe that? How pathetic!" Hux looked confused, "I, well never mind I just wanted to inform you of our latest victory." Ren sighed, "Alright, Useless General." Hux walked away with thoughts as loud as his ego. He hated his new nickname.

They both attended a meeting later that evening. Kylo Ren knew he had to make Hux angry, he thought that he was slowly building Hux up to a meltdown. During the meeting Hux shuffled to the podium with a frown, "I regret to inform you but, our second largest ship was destroyed." His voice was hoarse and weak. The message made everyone silent, but Ren clapped and stood up. He pushed Hux off the podium and said, "This was of course due to your General's decision to steer that ship directly into a system filled with Rebellion members." Hux cringed and looked down as Ren spoke. "This was a failure, your general was a failure." Each word hurt much more than any blaster wound he had ever had, and having everyone hear it made it even worse. Ren had an evil smile, "Maybe next time General Useless will confirm his plans with everyone." Everyone was confused at Ren's speech but they can't do anything about it. Hux stormed out slightly early after Ren finished speaking. Ren had won this time, he had made him so angry and embarrassed him in front of everyone, even Mitaka which Hux seemed to want to spend every lunch with him. Ren strided out of the room with confidence as he went to look for Hux to rub it in his face. 

He found Hux in the corner of an empty conference room sniffing and crying. Ren snorted, "Pathetic." Ren could hear the silence as Hux stopped breathing for a second. Hux whispered, "Leave Kylo." Ren sat on a chair and laughed, "It can't be that bad." Hux looked up his face red and blotchy tears stained his cheeks. Ren thought Hux looked much better this way, crying. Hux's eyes were red and bloodshot. Hux said, "Why don't you just kill me if you hate me so much." 

Ren said, "Well you are not completely bad at your job." Hux looked down again, "Just leave." Ren nearly shouted, "No, your so pathetic and weak." He approached Hux and wrapped his fingers around his neck. "Weak, pathetic," Ren repeated as he pulled Hux onto his legs with his hand. Hux coughed and tried to push at his arm. "Stop," Hux said with a small voice. Ren dropped him and sat back down. "Just stop crying," Ren said. Hux slowly stood up rubbing his fingers against the bruises that were beginning to form, he did not want to see Ren at all so he just looked down and walked away. Ren left moments after thinking about how pretty he looked with a face so messed up.

Ren almost felt alone without Hux constantly pestering him to go to meetings or rubbing in any sort of success even if Ren would never say it out loud. Hux hadn't talked to Ren or even been near him in four days. His crying face was almost worth not having his 'sidekick' around to accompany him wherever. After a while Hux stopped showing to his shifts at all. Ren couldn't take it, he stormed over to Hux's dwelling and he pushed the door to the side with his force abilities. "Hux, you coward. Not even showing up to work?" Hux was sitting in the corner of his room. Hux's breath was quiet but his thoughts weren't. As Ren tried to read them they were screaming at him not to look. Ren knew Hux had nearly perfected mind reading. Hux's eyes were teary and his face was as red as a few nights ago. "Ren what you said finally clicked. I am not good at my job, I failed yo- the First Order." Ren rolled his eyes, "Just! Fix yourself and get out there." Hux shook his head, "You don't know how it feels, to be second place." Ren sat on the floor next to him, "Elaborate." Hux cried out, "Don't you get it. Everyone views me as second place. Even Supreme Leader Snoke views me as second. I know you will always be first place, you will always have opportunities." Ren shrugged, "Your on every poster." Hux shook his head, "It's not the same." Ren said, "If it makes you stop crying any quicker, I didn't mean mot of the stuff that I said." Hux tilted his head slightly, "Then why say it." Ren blushed slightly and looked around, "I think you look better crying." Hux whispered, "Sicko." Hux got up and smiled at Ren before scurrying off.


End file.
